


Blocked Shots

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: If Ivan had to drive himself home from the game he probably wouldn’t have made it. It was a wonder that he was able to get up to his room at all. Everything hurt.





	Blocked Shots

**Author's Note:**

> There was a game last season where Provy blocked 10 shots. I just wanted somebody to take care of him 'cause that had to hurt. ;-;
> 
> Totally unedited, I just wanted to bang something out real quick because I've been working on a larger fic, but I haven't posted anything recently.

If Ivan had to drive himself home from the game he probably wouldn’t have made it. It was a wonder that he was able to get up to his room at all. Everything hurt.

Ice would have been smart. Pain meds would have been smarter. All he was able to do was ease onto his bed, still in his game day suit and lie there. Leaning over to reach the television remote tugged at the muscles in his ribcage, so Ivan left it alone.

His hands were fine but even unbuttoning his shirt was hard. Every movement felt much harder. The ache was deep, his legs were fucked, and he could see the shadowing of a bruise low on his side where the puck hit underneath his pads. That was going to be a sight tomorrow.

Gentle knocks sounded at the door and Ivan knew moving was out of the question. Maybe he could call out to them, maybe he could- 

The sharp inhale of breath made him grimace. No, he was going to lay here. They could think he was asleep. Hopefully, he could move in a couple of hours, get ready for bed proper.

The door beeped as a keycard registered and unlocked it. Nolan.

“Ivan? You here?”

“Yeah,” he groaned.

Nolan rounded the corner and caught sight of him. “Jesus, are you ok?”

“Yeah, fine,” Ivan said, gritting his teeth against the pain in his ribs when he shifted. 

Giving Nolan the extra key to his room had been better intentioned before the game. He’d wanted them to have some time together since he didn’t have a roommate this trip. A movie, some cuddling that would almost definitely lead to sex, but now he was glad that someone was at least able to come check on him.

“Yeah, sure, you’re fine. You can’t move, can you?” 

“No, not really.”

Nolan sighed and sat carefully on the edge of Ivan’s bed. “Where’s your kit? Do you keep anything stronger than Advil in there?”

He nodded. “Vicodin. If there are some halves in there, I’ll take one. It’s in my bag still.”

It was laying haphazardly on the floor where he’d dropped it after coming in. The kit where he kept all of his medicines, extra tape, and a couple of good luck trinkets was on top of his warm-up clothes.

“Got it, got it,” Nolan muttered to himself, popping the bottle open and dumping out a pill into his palm. He found a partially full water bottle on the dresser and brought it over. “Here. Take this. Have you eaten?”

The pill threatened to stick in his throat as he swallowed it with a swig of water. “Not since the last intermission.”

“I’m gonna get ice, I’ll be back in just a minute, ok?” Nolan collected the ice bucket and left, not shutting the door all the way behind him.

Ivan sighed. Twenty minutes. It would take that long for the meds to kick in, he just had to wait it out. He took the moment to gently move his limbs, find out where the worst of the injuries were. His knees and thighs had taken the worst of it. That ice was going to be a blessing.

Nolan returned with the ice bucket and some plastic shower caps. “The housekeeping cart didn’t have bags or anything so I… improvised. Hey, don’t laugh, I’m trying to help!”

It hurt, but Ivan couldn’t help chuckling. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I appreciate it, Nol.”

“You better. I also grabbed a couple granola bars from my room. Meds can be-”

“Rough on the stomach, yeah. Thank you.”

Ivan unwrapped the chocolate chip flavored bar and watched Nolan putting together makeshift ice packs. He wrapped them in towels before settling them as gently as he could on Ivan’s knees. “We’ll move them after 20 minutes. Looks like your side will need it, too.”

Silence grew between them for a minute. Asking Nolan to stay shouldn’t have been that hard, but they hadn’t been dating that long. This was as vulnerable as Nolan had seen him to this point and Ivan wasn’t sure if it was ok to want him to stick around.

Instead of asking with words, he patted the bed beside him and pulled the covers back as much as he could.

“Is it ok if I take some of this off?” Nolan was still in his dress shirt and pants, having shed his tie and coat when he got back to his own room before coming over.

“Yeah, get comfortable.”

“As soon as that Vicodin kicks in enough, we’re getting you out of your suit,” Nolan said as he undid the buttons on the light blue shirt and pulled it off.

When he was down to just his boxers, he crawled underneath the sheet on the other side of the queen-sized bed, careful not to jostle Ivan or get too close.

Ivan’s head lolled over to Nolan’s side, blinking slow as he started feeling a little relief from the pain. “Sorry this wasn’t exactly the fun night we hoped for.”

Nolan shook his head and reached over to stroke Ivan’s cheek with his thumb. “Plenty of time for that whenever. Thank you for letting me take care of you. You can be so stubborn sometimes.”

If he tried to deny it, Nolan would have scoffed at him, so he didn’t try. Ivan knew his tendency to dig his heels in was frustrating for those who got close to him. Instead, he nodded and nuzzled against Nolan’s hand, giving his fingers a small kiss.

“You doing ok? Anything else you need?” He dropped his hand to brush his fingertips over Ivan’s collarbone.

It felt good to have hands gentle on him in counterpoint to the pain. As long as Nolan didn’t drop below his chest, it was great.

“Just this. Touch is… it’s nice.”

Nolan’s smile was soft and he stretched over just enough to kiss the edge of Ivan’s shoulder as light as he could. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
